Just The Way You Are
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-shot" Eric está enamorado de Sue, pero no se atreve a contárselo. ¿Encontrará finalmente el valor necesario para declararse? Y si eso sucede, ¿cómo reaccionará Sue? EricxSue


**Just The Way You Are**

Ahora mismo estás hablando con Tori de lo duro que son los entrenamientos, que Mark debería comprender que las chicas necesitan tiempo para sus cosas. Viéndote así, medio enfadada, gritando como haces siempre, solo puedo sonreír. Bobby está hablando conmigo, pero yo no le estoy escuchando, tú eres mucho más interesante.

¿Cuánto tiempo habré tratado de ocultarlo? Mucho, prácticamente desde que te conocí. Cuando te empeñaste en decir que éramos novios, y me jugaste en un partido... ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora iba a reírme ante ese recuerdo?

Quiero ir hasta dónde estás, abrazarte muy fuerte y no volverte a soltar, decirte todo lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos, acariciar ese pelo tuyo azul tan bonito, mirarte a los ojos y poder así besar tus labios por primera vez...

– ¡Eric! – me grita Bobby al oído para que le escuche.

– Perdona Bobby, no te estaba escuchando – le dije dejando de prestarte atención - ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Bobby simplemente me echa una mirada de desaprobación y mira en la dirección a la que miraba segundos antes.

– ¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a admitirlo y a hablar con ella finalmente? – me pregunta Bobby con una sonrisa en su cara.

– No sé de que me estás hablando... – intento hacerme el despistado, pero Bobby me conoce demasiado bien y no cuela.

– No intentes engañarme Eric, sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando – ante mi mirada de confusión (totalmente fingida, claro), me lo aclara - ¡Estoy hablando de Sue, por supuesto!

Lo dijo. Casi preferiría que no lo hubiese dicho, la verdad, Ahora tendré que explicarle toooda mi vida sentimental, que mucha no es, pero aún así no es que me muera de ganas. No le contesto, haber si así me deja en paz, pero no, parece que va a empezar un largo discurso sobre lo que debería y no debería hacer. Me preparo para una tortura, pero de repente, alguien se cuelga de mi brazo. Me giro para ver quien es mi salvador, y como no podía ser de otra forma, eres tú.

– Cariño, al final Mark ha entrado en razón, ¡así que vámonos a nuestra cita Cariño! – dices con todo el entusiasmo del mundo mientras tiras de mí en dirección a... ¿quién sabe a dónde?

Hay que decir que tu actitud puede llegar a ser un tanto molesta, siempre llamándome "Cariño" colgándote de mí o tirando de mí para hacer alguna de tus locuras, o cuando te inventas que tenemos una cita, que al final siempre tenemos aunque yo no esté informado de ello, pero ahora estoy más o menos acostumbrado. Y digo más o menos, porque siempre consigues sorprenderme.

Sin darme cuenta, estoy mirándote fijamente. Bueno, en realidad estoy mirando a tus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos que tienes, aunque tú te empeñes en decir lo contrario.

– ¿Cariño? ¡Cariño! – me dices molesta porque no te escuchaba.

– Lo siento Sue... ¿qué decías?

Parece que mis palabras consiguen domar la fiera que tienes dentro. Me contestas que quieres ir a comer algo mientras sonríes, tu sonrisa, otro regalo divino. ¿Es qué hay algo en ti que no sea perfecto? No creo, con el tiempo que llevo observándote ya lo habría descubierto.

Entramos en un restaurante de comida rápida y nos sentamos en una mesa. Una camarera viene a ver qué vamos a pedir, pero tiene que preguntármelo varias veces antes de que me percate de su presencia.

Nos traen lo que pedimos y yo, como un perfecto caballero, pago ambas comidas. Quedaría mucho más caballeroso de no ser porque tú ni siquiera has intentado pagar, pero que se le va a hacer... Empezamos a comer mientras tú sueltas un monologo acerca de... bueno, no sé muy bien acerca de qué estás hablando, pero es culpa tuya, ¿por qué tienes que tener esos ojos que me hipnotizan? ¿Esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento? ¿Ese pelo que hace que todo lo demás deje de existir? Estábamos comiendo cuando una patata mancha de salsa de tomate tu mejilla, yo, en un acto reflejo, cojo una servilleta y limpio con ella la mancha.

Tú intentas coger la servilleta para limpiarte y que yo no tenga que molestarme, y es por eso que nuestras manos se tocan. Te sonrojas levemente y miras hacia otro lado, pero yo no, yo sigo mirándote a los ojos, es ahora o nunca.

Dejo caer la mano hasta tu nuca, y tú levantas la vista para volver a mirarme. Estás mirándome a los ojos, y veo tus mejillas sonrojadas, pero eso no me detiene. Me acerco poco a poco, pero no cambio la mano de sitio, no vaya a ser que intentes evitarme, y finalmente nuestros labios se tocan. No pocas veces he soñado yo con este momento, y hasta el mejor de mis sueños se quedan cortos con la sensación que en estos momentos recorre mi cuerpo.

Tú me devuelves el beso apasionadamente, y por mucho que intento retrasar ese momento, tenemos que separarnos por la falta de aire. Intento murmurar una disculpa, pero tú pones tu dedo sobre mis labios evitándolo.

– Te quiero Cariño – dices después de haberte acercado a mí.

No creo que nadie tuviese duda alguna respecto a ese punto, pero aún así, oírtelo decir es tan... gratificante. Esbozas una pequeña sonrisa, si, pequeña, pero no por ello menos bella.

– Yo también te quiero Sue – respondo con un hilo de voz.

De manera inesperada y un poco brusca, me besas, pero no me molesta. Es más, me gusta. Por fin te lo he dicho, te quiero, te quiero tal y como eres, te quiero a ti, mi amada Sue.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_*Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_*¡Woow! ¡Finalmente lo he escrito! Un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de Inazuma Eleven, EricxSue :)_

_*¡Espero que os guste! Sinceramente, a mí me gusta bastante como me ha quedado, y me ha encantado escribirlo. Y por favor, dejad reviews :)_


End file.
